The invention relates to a safety arrangement in a motor vehicle, the safety arrangement comprising a vehicle seat and a sensor device, which is connected to an evaluation unit which receives and processes data, including data from the sensor device.
A safety device that reduces the risk of injuries for a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact is disclosed in WO 2004/062962 A1. A force-applying device, which exercises a force toward the center of gravity of the vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact, is situated within the seat cushion. The occupant is thereby moved away, upwards and inwards, from a penetrating vehicle or object during a side impact.
It is furthermore known from the prior art that, when predefined limits are exceeded, safety belts are may be pre-tensioned and/or seats moved into a position that accident technology deems favorable.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to improve the safety of vehicle occupants.